howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dak
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Dak is one of the main human protagonists in the series Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Early Life'' Dak and his twin Leyla were orphaned at a young age after becoming shipwrecked and later found a mother dragon. She raised the twins beside her son Winger, which resulted in them in sharing a special ability to verbally communicate with dragons. Additionally, Dak and Leyla were taught how to ride on the backs of dragons and much dragon knowledge. ''Integrating into Village Life When Dak and Leyla were ten, they and their four dragon friends were accepted into the human village of Huttsgalor after rescuing their chief, Duggard, from a shipwreck in "The Nest". They made a new home in an old abandoned lighthouse and work to rescue both humans and dragons alike. They were not easily accepted at first, as resident inventor Magnus Finke sought to get them evicted from town. He accused Burple of eating the town sheep, Haggis. Dak, his sister, and dragon friends leave town. However they return when Magnus' Auto Lumberjack Machine goes haywire and threatens the villagers. Dak stops and destroys the run-away machine while the others help the villagers. Later, Hannahr finds Haggis and uncovers Magnus' deception. The villagers welcome the dragon group back to stay for good. Duggard dubs them the 'Rescue Riders'. In "Deep Trouble", Dak leads a 'Fast Blast Drills' training session. He and Winger perform the best, almost by accident and following his gut. Afterward the Rescue Riders encounter Elbone in the village. He relates that he is going to map the Maze Caves. The next day late in the day, Duggard tells Dak, Winger, Burple, and Cutter that Elbone has still not returned from the caves. Dak rushes into the cave without a plan to find him. He, Winger, and Cutter also get lost, but do eventually find Elbone. They all hear rushing water, and realize the cave is flooding due to the tide rolling in from a full moon. After much over-planning, Leyla, Summer, and Burple enter the caves and find Elbone and the other riders. Everyone escapes in the nick of time. Dak admits planning is useful, while Leyla admits she should trust her gut and make quick decisions more. Dak learns about a holiday on Huttsgalor called Hoogenboo. Marena tells the story of the Phantom Fang, but no one believes her, though she insists it is real, all except Burple. Later, an invisible force starts wreaking havoc in the village. Leyla determines that the 'ghost' is actually a Slinkwing dragon. Dak and the other riders fight it off, but are only successful after Burple has the idea to mark the camouflaging dragon. Dak, along with the other Rescue Riders, help out Huttsgalor by moving sheep from pasture to pasture in "Where There's Smoke". Unfortunately, fires keep developing near the sheep flock, and Duggard asks the Riders to put out the fires. Magnus accuses Cutter of starting them, so the Riders investigate the cause of the fires. Ultimately, they find the culprit - a Fire Fury named Aggro - who was trying to use fire to protect the sheep from wolves. The Rescue Riders clear Cutter's name and ask Aggro to join the team. Dak and Winger's competitive streaks get the best of them in "Heavy Metal", not only in racing with the other dragons, but also when helping out the village. Many of the iron-based implelents in Huttsgalor begin to fall apart, and Hannahr the blacksmith needs more Belzium to make strong iron. Duggard asks the Rescue Riders to find more, but Magnus wants to find it first. Dak feels challenged to a race to find the Belzium first against Magnus and his fellow Riders. The lack of cooperation leads Dak, Winger, Leyla, Summer, and Magnus to be trapped in a cave of Belzium. Only teamwork gets them out of the cave, and then teamwork with all the Riders to divert a run-away Belzium boulder from crushing houses and villagers. Dak and the other Rescue Riders inadvertently make new member Aggro feel left out and not part of the team in "Iced Out". After they leave her behind to watch a fire while they go fishing, Aggro leaves to help Elbone on a dragon egg rescue mission on her own. When the Riders realize that she went to Huttsgalor's icy region and that she might be in danger, Dak and the other Riders fly out to find her. With the help of a new dragon friend, Aggro and Elbone are able to signal to the Riders before falling over a high icy waterfall. When everyone is safe and sound back at the Roost, Dak apologizes to Aggro for making her feel left out, and explains that the other Riders have been together for a long time and it is a little hard changing to accommodate a new member. After playing a few rounds of Volley Rock with the Rescue Riders, Burple felt unsteady in the air, sneezing violently, and woozy in "Sick Day". Leyla diagnosed him with the Dreaded Dragon Flu. The next morning, everyone but Summer caught the illness. Leyla put Dak in charge of caring for the sick while she and Summer look for a cure. Dak fails at playing 'doctor', but Winger reminded him to stop trying to be Leyla but take on the task 'Dak style'. With his typical energy, Dak cooled down Aggro, fed the dragons, avoided friendly fire, and gets a blanket to Cutter. After Leyla returned, she compliments him on a job well done. She had found the cure - Help Kelp - and the dragons get better. Dak and his fellow Rescue Riders reluctantly saved Magnus in "Bad Egg". He created a false egg to hide inside and infiltrate the Roost, so that he could steal Leyla's Dragon Diary. Cutter caught Magnus sneaking around and sealed him inside with Slinkwing slime and rolled him out into the cold night. A mother Silver-tailed Ironclaw took the 'egg' away to her nest to raise. After finding out what had transpired Dak and the others fly off to find the egg and try to get it away from an angry Mama Ironclaw. Eventually, they convince the angry dragon to calm down when Dak and Winger show her Magnus and she realizes he smells like the egg. Dak and the Rescue Riders gathered supplies from the forest for training, and while doing so, found three unknown dragon eggs in "Home Alone". They took them home to the Roost to care for. Shortly after settling them in, Duggard arrived to enlist the help of Dak and Leyla for finding a new storage cave for the village. Duggard mounted Winger with Dak and all five take off to search, leaving Burple, Aggro, and Cutter home alone to care for the eggs. Duggard directed Dak, Leyla, and the dragons to a multitude of caves around the island, but found each and every one unsuitable for one reason or another. Finally, Leyla and Summer deliberately led them to a cave they had already visited, tricking Duggard. Duggard then admitted to Dak and Leyla that he just found riding dragons very thrilling. Later Dak, Winger, Leyla, and Summer return to the Roost to find everything in order. Dak - along with Winger, Burple, and Aggro - secretly followed Elbone into Thornbane Valley to protect him while he collects plants, in "Slobber Power". Elbone eventually stumbled upon a dangerous patch of Tangle Vine, and gets grabbed by the vines before the Riders can stop him. Dak and the others tried to free him, but got caught themselves. Being on the small side, Aggro was barely able to squeeze out and get help from the remaining Riders. Ultimately Dak, Elbone and the trapped dragons were freed by Sizzle the Slobber Smelter's acidic drool. Dak and Winger fly out into the area surrounding Huttsgalor for some 'joy-flying', doing daring maneuvers in the air in "Crash Course". At first he didn't notice Burple following them, but realized that the Rockspitter is trying to emulate the flying and acrobatics that Winger is doing. Winger does a "Swiftwing Spin-Spiral". Burple attempted to do the same, but lost control and crashes onto a small island. Burple injured his right wing in the fall and can't fly away, even when wolves attack. Dak ties a vine to Winger's saddle and around Burple and they attempt to tow Burple home. However, the wind flung Burple around and the three crash on a sea stack. Much to their dismay, the sea level is rising and there are aggressive eels in the water. Dak came up with an idea to wrap the bodies of the two dragons together, so that each uses his good wing, while he gets to ride two dragons at once. The trio barely manage to escape, but learn to work together to fly home. In "Furious Fun", Dak and the Rescue Riders heard Mrs. Borgomon calling for help, as Finngard got himself into another predicament - stuck in a tree. Aggro pulled him down. Later Mrs. Borgomon visits the Roost and shows the Riders what she found under her son's bed - a book full of notes on dragons. Leyla suggested having a Dragon Day for him to take notes and everyone agrees. The next day, each dragon shows off their abilities. Dak and Winger perform aerial acrobatics and fire off three power blasts. Unfortunately, Aggro did not show up for Dragon Day, and the Riders realize that she and her new Fire Fury friends, Laburn and Cinda, may be in trouble. Dak, along with the other Riders save the three Fire Furies from the dangerous Boiling Springs Valley. Dak, Winger and Burple saved a pair of Baby Shriekscales from wolves while practicing flying moves, in "Grumblegard, Part 1". They brought them home to the Roost to take care of them. The babies made deafening screeching sounds indicating they were hungry. Unfortunately they only ate the bark of the rare Crimson Pine. Eventually, with the help of Duggard, determined that there were no longer Crimson Pines on Huttsgalor, but may be some on other nearby islands, including Hazard Island. Despite warnings not to go there because of danger, Dak make only cursory surveillance of other islands with Burple, Winger, and Aggro, and headed straight for Hazard Island. There they encountered Grumblegard, an old giant dragon who did not want to listen to them and wanted to remove the trespassers to his island. The Riders were unable to subdue him, so Dak came up with a plan to appear that they were all retreating from the island, but in actuality, Dak was still on the island collecting bark. Dak did gather a bag of bark, but was discovered. Winger shot a pile of rock atop the old dragon so they could escape, with Grumblegard declaring they had made an enemy today. The Riders returned to the Roost with the Crimson Pine bark for the Baby Shriekscales. Dak, Winger, Burple, and Aggro had angered Grumblegard to the point that he followed them back to Huttsgalor in "Grumblegard, Part 2". He attacked the village with his wind blasts, and none of the Riders were able to stop him. He gave them the ultimatum to leave Huttsgalor or he would blow the island into the sea. The Riders were at a loss as to what to do. Dak came up with the idea to enlist the help of the Slinkwings. The Slinkwings help them subdue Grumblegard when he returns, but they double-crossed the Riders and took over Grumblegard's Island. After the Riders explain to the downed Grumblegard why they stole bark from his island, and the old dragon saw the baby dragons the Riders were caring for, Grumblegard calls a truce. Dak and the others, along with Grumblegard, attack the Slinkwings on Hazard Island and eventually evicted them from the island. Though the Riders returned to the Roost with plenty of bark, Grumblegard came to visit. the baby dragons seemed to like the old dragon so much, that the Riders and Grumblegard decided that the babies would go live with him. New Adventures In "Double Finked", Dak tested the Rescue Vines made by Hannahr for him and his sister, yet he kept getting entangled. The Riders then received a large dragon egg from an unnamed man. Just as the Riders were examining it, a boy named Axel arrived at the Roost, wanting to join the Rescue Riders. Dak reluctantly agreed, and the two boys worked together to put the egg in a nest. Dak went to sleep, while Axel watched over the egg. In the morning, the egg disappeared, so Dak jumped on Winger and, along with the other Riders, went searching for it. They met with Duggard, who told them that Axel was Magnus Finke's nephew. Dak then went to Magnus' house to confront Axel. There, the Baby Ramblefang that hatched from the egg grabbed Axel and flew away, eventually stopping on a Sea Stack. Dak tried to save Axel using the Rescue Vine, but failed again. He agreed to let Leypa do it. Afterwards, Dak took the Baby Ramblefang to Hazard Island so that Grumblegard could take care of him. Physical Appearance Dak is a young male with bright red hair, and green eyes. He wears a sleeveless tunic that appears to be made of deep blue dragon scales. Atop his shoulders are metal pauldrons. Dak also wears leather trousers, fleeced boots, knee guards, and leather arm bands. He has a scar through his right eyebrow. Personality Dak is creative and resourceful, and can have a tendency to be overconfident. He cares greatly for the dragons and his sister, and is always aiming to do the right thing in the best interest of both. He is highly energetic, and tends to get irritated with slowness. He isn't very good at planning preferring to just take action. Because of Dak's time in the care of his dragon family, he wishes that he, too, could be a dragon like them. As such, he would attempt to eat raw fish occasionally. Abilities, Skills, and Talents '''Dragon Riding:' Dak is an excellent dragon rider, with or without a saddle, due to his dragon mother's teachings. Athleticism: Dak is limber and great at gymnastic moves such as tumbles and jumping. Relationships Leyla Dak has a very close relationship with his twin sister, after they were shipwrecked together and lost their birth parents. They aren't seen fighting often, and after being separated for a while, usually embrace in greeting. They do sometimes tease each other, but more often they are giving each other encouragement and support. Winger Winger is Dak's flying dragon and adoptive brother since it was Winger's Mother who rescued him and his sister from a shipwreck when they were very young. They have a deep, trusting relationship similar to what might be expected between brothers. Aggro While Dak likes Aggro and considers her a friend, he has a hard time including her in group activities as she is the Rescue Riders' newest member. Duggard Appearances Trivia *The name Dak means "the chosen one". It is of Italian origin, which is odd in terms of the uncommon encounters between Vikings and Italians. Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Children Category:Leyla Category:Dak